Lucious Gardo
Introduction Lucious Gardo is a Jedi & Jensaarai who can be dated back to records nearly 1000 years ago. He is currently the secretive assassin who leads the Jensaarai, also known as 'The Hidden Followers of Truth' By Republic Records he is marked as 'K.I.A' in a war almost 800 years ago. His operative/codename is 'Warflag' and associates himself with the following thrase "Ego sum solvo, quod forever vadum ego subsisto" The thrase translates to: "I am free, and forever I shall remain" Biography Born on the planet of Glee Anslem, Lucious was from birth a noted force-sensitive. His behaviour was unusual making it easy to spot he was a definate candidate to the Jedi Order. At the age of 13 months Lucious was given to the Jedi to begin his training due to traditions, all of his family were Jedi. At the age of 6, Lucious was taken on by Jedi Master 'Ezekial R'goth' and underwent serious physical & mental training. Unlike a lot of the other Jedi, Lucious and his Master were never seen inside the Jedi Temple and were always out of it, performing investigations and lots of tasks. Constantly challenged, Lucious's skills developed quickly but he was noted to never be much of a combatant, but would rather focus on using the force to prevail the winner majority of the time. From the age of 12 it was noted he began to have prophetic visions in his dreams and while he was meditating, this was reported to the Consulars. Being watched by them, another sub-group was also interested in his abilities, the Sentinals. As Lucious's training progressed he became better at his skills, which included Engineering, Technology, Stealth and still continued to use the force to focus on them. Progressing without flaws, the only time Lucious spent in the archives was to learn codes, read up about force abilities and the odd war or two which occasionaly he would find interesting. At the age of 17, Lucious under-went his trials and passed on his first time. Officially a Knight, Lucious was confronted by the Watchman and a Consular, both of which asked him if he was interested in joining their groups. Unsure if to join just one, Lucious responsed with "I'll join both". Confused, but still happy by his choice, both the Jedi were fine to have him in both groups. Taken under the Watchman's wing, Lucious was then being trained to become a Jedi Shadow, which the order was lacking at the time. He was also in meditation a lot with the Consulars to maximise the potential of his 'prophetic visions' and would constantly learn new force abilities. Any Holocrons he came across while on expadentiours with the Watchman he would gather and study soon after. Learning Philosphy and new abilities from them, Lucious eventually was seen as one of the strongest with the force in the Temple. In the space of 32 years, Lucious trained 3 Padawans, became a Jedi Shadow and learned more about the force than some Jedi Masters ever did. Impressed by this, the Council trialed him once more and promoted him to the title of Jedi Master, and he was also given a seat on the Council. A few months later, his mentor the Watchman was killed in a conflict on Coruscant, and Lucious was his new replacement. Watchman Lucious would take a Sentinal with him on missions to other planets for investigations, interrogations and infiltrations. He believed a two-man team was a criteria for a well handled operation. His main partner was 'Tryte'. He would often call him 'Rook' for short when they were under-fire, or when he needed something done quickly to stop the operation from being exposed. His main priorities as the Watchmen were: #To find young candidates to be enrolled to the Jedi Order #To prevent weapons deals, attacks etc from happening beforehand #To investigate activity of hostile factions, such as the Sith Constantly he would train new Sentinal's to become Shadows to carry out investigations against enemy factions against the Jedi and/or the Republic and help him gather information and new plans to bring to the rest of the Councils attention. Lucious was also a prime-target by opposing factions such as the Sith, gang-members & Bounty Hunters due to him constantly infiltrating them and gaining information and learning about their plans before they even occoured. Completely focused on the duty of Watchman, Lucious decided not to train any more Padawans. Fall & Return At the age of 58, Lucious was ambushed by 10 cultists of the Dark Side, who were later revealed to be Sith. After being tortured, interrogated and mind-warped he fell to the Darkside of the Force, but was not a Sith. After being released from his cell and given a weapon, he immediently attacked his capturers and killed them all. He collected Intel from the small base before leaving and aquired a holocron which was full of teachings, the same holocron that Nikkos Tyris had found and studied and had caused him to leave the Jedi to create the Jensaarai. Returning to the Jedi Temple, several months after his dissipearance he was purged of the Dark Side with help by the Consulars and resumed duties as usual as Watchman, though not being on the Council anymore after being presumed dead. Jedi close to him could see the dramatic change it had brought to him and he would rarely go out on missions. Instead he would sit in his study researching and decrpyting the meanings of the Holocron he had found prior to his capture and escape. While using the holocron he found a section which needed further decryption, which Nikkos had failed to achieve. After months of work he cracked into the Holocron and revealed hidden secrets and traits of the Jensaarai, including Qey'Tek. With his new techniques, he plotted the re-birth of what appeared to be the true logic to the force and what would really benefit the Galaxy. Bringing this information to the council would make him look like he had fallen to the Darkside by choice, as evidence to the ordered Slaughter of Nikkos Tyris and the other Jensaarai. He continued through the data the Holocron had to offer, also learning techniques of Sith Alchemy to create an armour which would bond with it's user.Deciding not to leave the Jedi just yet, he locked the Holocron deep in his belongings/collections to study later on as a war had just begun. He had been ordered to command troops and accompany them in battle. During the war, he returned to the old destroyed Jensaarai to find the 4000 old year journal which Nikkos Tyris had also found and had been written by Larad Noon, one of the last surviving members of the Brotherhood of the Sith. After studying the book for some days, he left it in his belongings with the Holocron and re-suited into a more stronger armour, which he had created using Sith Alchemy. The animal on which it was based on was a Panther. Attatchments to his armour included Lightclaws, a stealth pack, wrist blades and another pair of Light Claws attatched to the foots of the armour. Questioned by the Jedi of this, they continued ignore the possibility that Lucious may had fallen once more. Demise & Return of a Master As history tells, Lucious's first recorded demise was during this war. On Naboo he was fighting rebel forces when one of his arms was severed by a sniper shot. Injured greatly he took cover and was bombarded with explosive fire from the enemies, although his armour protected him from that, but it was destroyed. With all friendly forces demised and Lucious armed with one green Lightsaber, he emerged from the smoke in a blur to kill as many enemies as he could before he was gunned down, or bled to death. His death was recorded as killed by a stab wound to the heart from a Lightsaber. Unknown if it was his or not, his body was recovered and buried in the Valley of the Jedi. His belongings and weaponary were buried with him, including the holocron and Journal. Two hundred years event prior to Lucious's death, darkside activity was noticed in the Valley of Jedi and was later on reported as a potential 'Grave Robbery'. Lucious had been resurrected by Sith Elders as to myth he knew in-depth uses of Sith Alchemy. Still corrupted Two-Hundred years later, Lucious struck down the Sith Elders and gathered his belongings to re-study and re-begin the true warriors of the force, The Jensaarai. Claiming the title of Saarai-Kaar, Lucious hunted the men and women who caused nothing but misery and death to innocent civilians and found himself a wanted man by the authorities, the Jedi, and had several bounty's on him, all because of myth. No one who Lucious had hunted survived the encounter, unable to tell the tale. Another war broke out between the Jedi and the Sith, both factions had become fully built and it was time to see who was the true ruler of the Galaxy. After years of gathering his followers, the Jensaarai revealed themself at a critical moment in the War and defeated both the Jedi and Sith forces in battle to keep the planet of Susefvi under their control. Several attempts were made by both sides to capture the planet but all failed. Weirdly, Lucious had not aged since his resurrection nearly Three-Hundred years ago, his look had not changed unless it was made by Injury. Further on in the war, the Jensaarai began to face major casulties and Lucious once more, found himself alone in the middle of a war with no back-up or resources. Armed with brand new armour, and Wrist-Blades. Lucious directly joined into a fight on Coruscant for control and found himself in a battle with A Sith Lord, his Apprentices and a Jedi Master. With Susefvi wiped off the Galactic Charts, Lucious knew his planet was safe. Defeating the Sith Lord and Apprentice, he furthered onto the fight with a Jedi Master but was defeated by his use of a Lightsaber. He was forced back and clambered into a Cryofreeze chamber as the building they were fighting in collapsed. Knowing dead or alive, his body would be found. He used the force to seal his mind and it would only be unlocked by the journal, or the Holocron. He also used a rare technique to completely change his appearance, to a younger child around the age of 7, after which he was instantly frozen. After the war, most records, archives and intelligent had been stolen or destroyed by invading or attacking forces. Susefvi remained off the Galactic Maps, and Lucious's name had been completely forgotten from history. He was woken up by a Scientist in the same re-built Cryotech lab 150 years later. In a state of shock & awe, the confused young Lucious ran and escaped the Cryotech lab and was found a few days later by a passing Jedi, who noticed he was extremely poor and underfed. The Jedi's name was Christopher Aruat, Lucious's late and final Jedi Master. Being trained instantly, Lucious once more began to re-develop his same abilities but at a more advanced stage, unexplainable he joined the Sentinals after being Knighted. 3 days after, Jedi Master Spike Gardo had returned to the Galaxy prior to his dissipearance 40 years ago with a holocron and a Journal which would explain Lucious's abilities in-depth. Upon Arrival, Savdo and Lucious greeted him. Un-expected, Spike was quickly Assassinated by a sniper on-top of the Chancellor's building and had quickly fled the scene. Distraught and angry, Lucious had an emotional trauma. Savdo gave Lucious Spike's possessions for analysis. Going through the records, Lucious's mind began to quickly unlock to reveal his shocking, disturbing and interesting past and what led him to be there. Confused as to what relative Spike was to him, he had finally came to the conclusion that Spike was actually his son. With his mind unlocked, Lucious recruited two Jedi to join him in the creation of the Jensaarai, including the second longest member to date (asiding himself), Wolfé. Completly asorbed by the Jensaarai teachings, Lucious once more created his perfect armour and now to this day wears it under his body. After training his first Apprentice, Havaak 'Wolfé' Mahova he continued to expand to the Jensaarai and recruited and trained 'Do' quickly. Now with two Apprentices, Lucious aims to continue on the teachings and proper follow of the old traditions. His trust in his fellow Jensaarai is incredible and he believes he will be able to elect his successor soon. Lately, he had returned from a Nexus after dissipearing for five years. He somehow Translocated to the Jensaarai's safehouse/meeting place on Yalara unintentionally to meet up with the rest of his Jensaarai. Now known to be an active opposition to the Sith, the legend continues as his new codename.. Warflag. The Jensaarai Being the leader of the Jensaarai, Lucious controls the initation of new members, objectives, trials, placements, strategies etc. Lucious aims to teach the Jensaarai to be open to all thoughts, views, and emotions but not to use them to bring harm to those who are undeserving of it. Opinion based, Lucious despises both the Jedi & The Sith, but overall favours the Jedi. Due to having similair goals, it has been recorded of Lucious assisting Savdo, and various other Jedi in times of need, especially Lucien Drexan. Lucious also technically has 'two sons'. One of which is a Jedi, and the other Spike is 'dead'. Seperated from his family, he follows the rule that the Jensaarai are his true family and he must protect them, putting his life infront of all of there's. If a Apprentice has been captured (Although it's never occoured) Lucious has a strict promise that he will personally handle in retrieving the Apprentice, before ordering them to be Assassinated or having their mind wiped to keep the secrets of the faction from spreading to people who would use it to bring harm, such as the Sith. Lucious currently trains 2 unknown Apprentices and is rarely seen by most, he will appear when required to for serious issues and continues to ensure the safety and hidden state of the Jensaarai. Personality & Traits Lucious was a kind man, he would often help other Jedi Knights train their padawans by taking them on missions with him, this being a risk though he would always proceed with caution and put his life at risk to secure the Padawan's safe returning. He would often do favours for the other Jedi since he was often travelling with his Padawans or Shadows. Although cocky in operations, Lucious's ability to stay calm at needed times was a great success though sometimes he would try to bite more than he could chew. Now he is a rough leader, but does care for his fellow followers. Although he may seem unreliable he always makes sure they are not at great risk during their investigations & operations. Powers & Abilities Lucious has prophetic visions, and is also a master of Qey'Tek. He knows a lot of forgotten Sith Magijk and also can perform Sith Alchemy, which he uses to construct Jensaarai armour. His ability in the force is believed to be un-matched across the Galaxy and is still known as one of the most powerful uses of the force who exist. Possessions. Lucious posses his own built armour, with wrist blades, light claws, nightvision, and a standard commlink which only Jensaarai know the contact for. Category:Characters